


tendou isn't greedy

by kokocrush



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokocrush/pseuds/kokocrush
Summary: Tendou and Ushijima have been in a secret relationship for as long as they could remember. This year, Tendou might be spending his birthday alone.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	tendou isn't greedy

The thing about Tendou is that he was never a greedy person. What he got, he made sure he deserved it. Like the time he got a part-time job back in high school, just so that he could buy a new series of shounen jump every week. He never used his allowance from his mother for anything more than school, and he made sure to save it. Sure he seemed like a reckless person, quite hard not to assume that, but he knew that being greedy wasn't a good trait.

Which is why his current predicament is a nightmare.

**From Wakatoshi-kun~~°•☆**

> I apologise Satori. It seems like I might not be able to make it to our appointment tomorrow. There is an emergency press conference I have to attend to with my team. I hope we could reschedule for a later date.

**To Wakatoshi-kun~~°•☆**

dont worry wakatoshi <33333 we can meet anytime you're free nxt... I'll be waiting O.o

**From Wakatoshi-kun~~°•☆**

> Thank you for understanding Satori. I will come back to you with news soon.

Tendou stared at the reply long until his screen dimmed. "Seems like Waka-kun can't make it again this time," he murmured.

Settling comfortably into his bed that's too big even for his tall and lanky frame, he left his phone on his bedside table. As he reached out to turn off his bed light, the sight of the calendar stricken with red marks mocked him.

Tomorrow is May 20. He spent weeks imagining the amazing date he and his boyfriend could be off to; like trying out the new ramen store that opened near the station, the shounen movie he had been dying to watch, and maybe ending the day at the festival near the shopping district. It would have been an unforgettable birthday.

Pulling on the blinds, he enveloped himself in the dark and snuggled into his sheets even further. It has been nearly a month since Wakatoshi slept over and the pillow smelled nothing like him anymore. _I'm not greedy_ , Tendou reminded himself, _we are fine_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was awakened by the insistent buzzing of his phone from the bedside table. Not that he was going to deal with any of that yet - it might simply be the new groupchat that Goshiki set up recently just spamming birthday messages.

He ignored it and trudged straight into the bathroom to wash his face. Looking up into the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot - lack of sleep evident with all that tossing and turning he did that night. _How is it possible to look even more shittier than I already do every day_ , he mumbled defeatedly.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he decided that the best way to spend his off day (which he fought very hard to get, by the way) in bed. He grabbed his phone and his lockscreen flashed. It's 11AM.

His notifications were indeed the groupchat, and a few other twitter notifications. _Might as well, reply them all now so I could have the rest of the day for myself_.

_**Shiratorizawa VC Alumni (32)** _

**Semi-semi**

> CONGRATS YOU TWO BUT WHAT THE FUCK

**Tsutomu**

> Ushijima-san! I wish for your happiness with Tendou-san!

 _Wait... what?_ With eyebrows furrowed, he scrolled all the way up to the earliest message at midnight.

**Tsutomu**

> Happy birthday Tendou-san!!!!!!

**Shirabu**

> Happy birthday

**Hayato~**

> Happy birthday bro!

Scrolling down faster, the flurry of messages came at 10.45am.

**Shirabu**

> Ushijima-san... What you said on the press conference...

**Wakatoshi-kun~~°•☆**

> Yes. I believe that I made my statement clear.

**Hayato~**

> WHO IS IT!??!?!?!?!?!?

> YOU NEVER TOLD US

**Semi-semi**

> IS IT WHO I THINK IT IS

> MALE LOVER MY ASS

> TENDOU WAKE UP

**Tsutomu**

> No way! It can't be????????

> Tendou-san!?!?!?!?!?

**Wakatoshi-kun~~°•☆**

> I understand your confusion. I have not made myself clear, it seems. I did not release the identity of my partner. But I believe that time is due. Tendou and I have been soliciting with each other since after we lost our chance to go to nationals in our third year. Just like in the press conference, I mentioned that I have intentions to go even further in our relationship. Marriage is most suitable.

**Hayato~**

> THE FUCK IS SOLICITING

> IT IS ROMANCING MY MAN

**Taichi**

> I just woke up and this is what I see?

> I'm going back to sleep

> This is a dream

**Semi-semi**

> CONGRATS YOU TWO BUT WHAT THE FUCK

 _Holy shit_. The chat disappeared and his phone buzzed in his grasp. It was a phone call from Wakatoshi. He accepted the call immediately.

"I am outside your apartment."

Wasting no time, Tendou ran out to unlock the door. Standing there in all his glory, was his boyfriend of four years; still as tall and dark and handsome as he always have been.

"The press conference ended earlier than I thought it would. I made it here as soon as it did. I think it is because I created quite a buzz, my manager ushered me out right away. Did you watch it live?"

He shook his head, still taking in the shock. "No... Wakatoshi-kun, is it... true? What you said? You're not even out before this."

His boyfriend nodded, ears showing a hint of pink. "You have always been the one to show me off to the world. To your loved ones. I thought that this year, for your birthday, it is only right for me to do the same. I am not ashamed of you, and I hope that I never made you feel that way. I would like us to go further in this arrangement, and for that to happen, I believe that I had to first address the public due to my nature as a figure in the spotlight. I hope you understand and do not think that I am being greedy."

"Greedy? Wakatoshi-kun, I...You idiot. I was content being in your shadow. I kept our secret and I tried not to be greedy. I was happy with what we had. But this? I didn't think I could love you even more than I already do!" Tendou whined, burying himself into his boyfriend's embrace.

The taller man let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad. I was afraid I overstepped my boundaries. May I come in? It is still your birthday, and I would like to spend it with you. Why don't you get ready? I will wait."

Tendou straightened his back. "You know what? Fuck the date, you can't put me in the mood and leave me hanging, Wakatoshi-kun," he purred as he grabbed his boyfriend's neck down for a kiss.

And maybe his neighbours might have heard the commotion. Or seen their red-haired neighbour squeeze his boyfriend's ass on their way into the apartment as they shared a, quite frankly - arousing kiss. 

Tendou isn't greedy, he never was. But Ushijima is, and had always been.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour. i wanna cri. i am my own beta (which means this is un-beta-ed)
> 
> also this is my first fic in the fandom after not writing for........... idk 4-5 years.  
> also do tell me if you want a sequel bcos ive been wanting to try my hand in writing smut. i feel less guilty abt it now that im a legal adult sksksksks.
> 
> follow me on anitwt @lustyace, or stan twt @666hyuckie.


End file.
